One Of Us
by roseearered
Summary: His favorite bar is hosting a mysterious underground band for one weekend only. He meets a stunning, strange woman and swpet breathless by the gorgeous and hypnotic lead singer. But what is the connection between them all? VampSasuNarutype thingy...RnR!
1. Chapter 1

It had started with flyers. Printed in lime green and yellow, proclaiming an amazing underground band would be playing at his favorite bar. Technically, Naruto Uzumaki shouldn't be able to get in bars let alone have a favorite but the owner was a close friend if his who used to take care of him when he was younger. So, she let him in free. She knew he wouldn't do anything stupid 'cause hey, the kid could drink! It wasn't like he had any parents to scold him. Naruto had been an orphan for as long as he could remember.

Naruto sat down at the bar, absently averting his attention to the stage where this mystery band was supposed to be performing. His blue eyes grazed over the small crowd of people who were waiting expectantly for the music to begin. He heard over the low murmur of the crowd a man about his age say in an unbearably bored tone, "Shit. I forgot my lighter, how troublesome."

It was then that Naruto noticed the woman sitting a few seats down from him. She rose languidly from her barstool a seemed to glide over to where the forgetful guy was seated. Her hair was so blonde that it looked silver and it was pulled up in a messy bun at the back of her head. Her bangs hung loosely, framing her angular face. She sat down silently next to the forgetful guy and lit his cigarette with a lighter that seemed to just appear in her hand out of nowhere. She flicked the cap closed with long white fingers, her black nails glinted in the dim light.

It was strange to Naruto. He had known all of his pubescent life that he was bi-sexual but never before had he been more mesmerized by anyone, man or woman. She had the…aura, this presence that simply commanded attention. He could see it in the forgetful man's face that he was just as hypnotized by this woman. He stammered a shaky thanks as she rose fluidly, as graceful as air. He stared after her, his newly lit cigarette hanging from his bottom lip.

Naruto, unable to look away, simply gawked at her as she returned to her seat at the bar. The bartender rolled his eyes at Naruto's behavior, as if he were used to people acting this way around this woman, as if this woman was a regular. But Naruto had never seen her at the bar before. And he stopped in almost every other day.

As she sat down she turned her head almost curiously to look at the ogling blonde across from her. She let a polite smile grace her features and she nodded a silently greeting, acknowledging his Naruto's presence. Still to mesmerized to word a return greeting, but not wanting to be rude he smiled awkwardly and shakily nodded back. He then noticed her eyes. Her right eye was midnight black and the other was sparkling amber. Now Naruto was sure that this woman couldn't be a regular. How could he not remember those eyes, that aura?

The strange and beautiful woman turned back to face the stage with fixated passive eyes. Naruto could see her cheek rise in what seemed to be a knowing smirk. A resonating chord echoed through the small venue and Naruto was jostled back to reality. The band had appeared on stage as suddenly and silently as the woman had appeared in Naruto's world. No one, he thought could be as compelling and gorgeous as the mysterious entity that sat two seats away from him. How wrong he was.

On to the stage walked a man, no more than 21 and…glowing. Like the woman, this man emitted light and beauty and grace and mystery, everything that turned Naruto on. What was even better was that as soon as this man walked onto the stage he went straight for the microphone. He was lead singer! Naruto suddenly felt like a squealing fan girl inside. He desperately tried to cover up the urge to jump up and down squealing about how H O T this guy was. Some how, he got the feeling that the strange woman could see everything he was feeling, for her smirk grew more and more pronounced, though she never broke her stare at the singer.

Naruto didn't really realize that there was a band playing behind the singer, he was completely adsorbed in him. In his every movement, the way he caressed the mike, the way his lips moved when the glorious music poured like sweet syrup from his mouth.

"Uchiha."

"What?" Naruto's hypnotized eyes involuntarily moved from the singer and landed on the owner of the voice that had broken his daydreams. It was the woman. Naruto hadn't even realized that she had lit a cigarette and it dangled precariously from her scarlet lips, though her voice was flawless, almost as beautiful as the singer's.

"That guy's name is Uchiha. You know, the singer? That's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, right." Naruto cleared his throat and went back to gazing at Sasuke. His jet black hair glimmered in the dim lights of the bar, his ivory skin was smooth and flawless, his amber eyes peered passionate­– Wait! Amber eyes? Naruto stole a quick glance back at the fair-haired woman. He could just see her amber eye glinting with the same intensity as Sasuke's. Was that what made them so similar? Are they related? Well, she did know Sasuke's name.

"Excuse me," Naruto tentatively spoke towards the woman, "If you don't mind or anything, what's your name?" He didn't want to sound rude in front of the woman who radiated something close to royalty.

"Ah," she replied musically, "My name is Sera Motoko."

_Damn! _Thought Naruto. He had been wrong about her. But there was something similar between Sera and Sasuke, something more than just their eye color, and Naruto was determined to find out what.

Just at that moment, the song Sasuke's band had been playing stopped, and for the briefest of moments Sasuke's amber eyes met Sera mismatched ones. Sera nodded to something no one heard and only Naruto noticed. She took one long, final drag on her cigarette before dousing it in an ashtray. She then rose and left the bar silently without a word of goodbye to anyone. And then Sasuke smirked. It was so quick and so subtle Naruto wasn't sure he'd even seen it. No one else noticed he was sure, but he was also sure that sadly, no one was as blisteringly aware of the beautiful boy as he was.


	2. Chapter 2

The second song picked up, and the strangest sensation overwhelmed Naruto. It was like he was floating. At the risk of looking un-cool, he spared a glace down at his stool just to make sure he was still sitting there, he was, but he didn't trust his eyes all that much. He averted his attention back to the band, more specifically, Sasuke. The dark haired lead singer was molding the words of the song into something more primal, something alien and beautiful. Naruto had never heard anything like it. It made him feel giddy, almost high, like there was nothing in the world but him and the music. And of course, the music maker.

Sasuke's golden eyes flitted across the audience, scanning the poor souls whom were the main focuses of his "job". The music was doing its job, his voice like a sedative. Numbing the senses to a point of a deluded fantasy of the mind. Yep, he was the LSD of the underground world. He was _so proud._ Sasuke's glistening amber eyes landed on a pair of steadily glazing blue ones, no, not blue, azure. They were too lovely, to pure to be human. He let his eyes wander over the boy who sat in the back; his eyes fixated on the stage, probably on Sasuke, himself. Like a child watching a colorful pinwheel spin, they wound not be diverted by anything. This boy was under his spell.

Hastily Sasuke licked his lips, _That one is mine, _he thought to himself.

They were actually hunting, though no one without the proper experience would know it. They were vampires, every one of them on that stage, and the woman with the unmatched eyes knew it. She actually was personal enough with them to know all of their names, birth places, birth dates, and where their current clan resided. They were once her friends, but when the hunts picked back up she left.

_That poor child, _She thought to herself as she paced down the alley behind the bar in which a certain number of humans would soon become meals for a forgotten race of sub-terrainian cannibalistic bat-people. Though that was technically incorrect, modern vampires didn't have anything to do with bats. _I can't believe they're really back here again. Stupid truce, stupid conscience, stupid, stupid STUPID! _

The woman named Sera scolded herself in her head for wanting to return to her "family" as well as for not being able to save the humans that would inevitably die tonight.

Naruto's head lolled lazily to one side as he tried to get a more focused perspective of the singer who captivated him so. In his inebriated state he could hardly make out a clear image. What he thought he saw were four band members gaze rather hungrily at the crowd before them. He thought he swathe lead singer lick his lips at Naruto, which in turn made Naruto think dirty thoughts. But they were soon drowned out by the drug-like effect of Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke could feel the blood pulse of the blue-eyed blonde slow. Oh how he wanted it to pulse rapidly through his frail, thin veins. How he wanted that same blood inside of his mouth. He would like nothing more than to leap speedily off this damn stage and whisk that boy away to his personal "home" and end his incredibly mortal life. Oh how Sasuke wished that his hunger wouldn't drive him to think that way, in the feral, primal way of a beast, an animal.

Back when Sera lived with the clan, she had showed him what it was like with the humans, how she was civilized, how she interacted with them. She was completely unaffected by hunger, or thirst to be more precise. But now, Sasuke was so blinded by uncontrollable need, all he wanted was to finish the spell and satiate his thirst in his oh-so-vampirey way. He was a good little monster.

Just as Naruto was about to unconscious like he was _supposed_ to, something snapped in his brain. His mind clicked and some buried instinct told him to get off his loopy ass and get himself out and as far away from that bar as he could.

He didn't really understand himself when his head snapped up and he walked cautiously to and out the door. He was careful not to trip over anything or run into a wall because he had that feeling that he had just gotten incredibly drunk, but on what? Naruto had no idea.

_What was that just now? Why did I leave? Man, that singer was H O T. _Naruto's thoughts were slightly jumbled but he gathered himself up enough to start to make his way to his apartment.

"Hey, kid. You believe in vampires?" a compelling voice sounded from behind the blonde. As he turned to face that disembodied mystery voice he came face to face with that woman. _Sera,_ his mind told him.

"Uhhhh….what?"

"Vampires, do you believe in them?" She sounded each syllable separately as if to make sure that Naruto was mentally compatible for comprehensive conversation.

"Uh, no? I mean, they can't be real can they?" He replied rather dumbly, mostly because he still hadn't completely gathered himself from whatever it was that had overcome him in the bar.

Sera's eyes flashed strangely in the light, the golden one reflected the orange glow from the street lamp, like an animal's while the other seemed to glow from black to crimson and back to black again. Naruto stared, perplexed at the optical wonder he had just witnessed. He did not want to look away from her eyes in case they changed like that again, but when he noticed one of her eyebrow rise in frustration and he quickly backed off.

"Then you don't know why you just left that little…concert just now?" She spoke the word with what looked like a grimace of illness.

"No, not really. I just sorta…left." _Wait, why am I telling this person this? I don't even know her. And what was with those eyes just now?! I think I'm losing it…17 years and I finally lost it…_

Sera's face crinkled into a soft smile, her blood red lips curving ever so slightly towards her Technicolor eyes. She looked relieved and somewhat confused. Why? Naruto had no clue, but he was glad she wasn't being creepy like before.

"Well have a nice night!" she said with a smile as she turned in the opposite direction that Naruto was heading.

"You, too," he replied without much thought.

o.O

_Shit! _Sasuke swore to himself, _How is that possible?! He had him! He had all of them! How could he just leave?! The spell was flawless!_ Sasuke was finishing the last of the spell when one of the band members, correction, _vampires,_ stopped playing and approached Sasuke who was visibly fuming at the loss of his prey.

"Hey, there's always one," the vampire said into his ear, "it doesn't matter. It was just one of them. The rest are happily lost." He waved his hand, gesturing to the crowd of humans looking something like tasty house pets, ready to die for their masters. The vampire smiled a hungry smile and nodded to the other two. They each grinned horribly and floated inhumanly off the stage. Sasuke let his last note hang in the air as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of human blood.

He, himself glided down from the stage, feet barely touching the floor. He watched in mild amusement as two of his "brothers" fought over one particular mortal. Sasuke had already known which one he had wanted and had not worried over whom else he might kill. As he approached a young female, he knew he didn't want anyone else but that blonde who had somehow managed to slip from his grasp. But he was too hungry, thirsty, whatever, to be picky in whom he chose. This was his first meal of the year and he needed to be sustained.

Sasuke grabbed the young woman by the waist and hoisted her up effortlessly. She had just enough muscle control to not let her head fall completely backwards. Her vacant eyes stared up at Sasuke, her face a shape of clueless euphoria. He smirked at his handiwork as he tilted her head to expose her neck. He felt the warm blood beneath his lips as he parted them, deftly piercing her jugular and draining her body of its life. Sasuke smiled in contentment as he felt her body go limp in his arms.


End file.
